El whisky pecaminoso
by SpartanWarrior95
Summary: Es mmi segundo fanfic serioso, pero el primero que publico, asi que bueno aun tengo que perfeccionar mi técnica... básciacmente se lo dedico a la persona que me he enseñado todo esto, Sarah, que es la domina suprema numero 2 pero es mi gran mentora en todo este tema de los fics. Un beso a todos.. espero que les gustee!


No se lo podía creer. "Pedazo de cabrón". Eso es lo que en esos momentos Tony Stark pensaba al llegar a su torre de Nueva York en medio de una batalla campal que estaba reduciendo la ciudad a escombros por culpa de los chitauri y sus gusanos enormes y voladores, que le revolvían el estomago a cualquiera.

Pero ese no era el mayor problema. Allí estaba, Loki, hermano de Thor, profanando su casa, con esa mirada de chiflado, pero a la vez hipnotizadora que tanto le cabreaba. En el momento que Tony bajaba esta escalinata y Jarvis le quitaba la armadura, el asgardiano también entraba en el salón, con esa bara del destino bastante hortera para su gusto.

-Me gustaría que apelaras a mi humanidad.- dijo el asgardiano con voz prepotente.

-Sinceramente… Me estoy planteando amenazarte.

-Jajajajajajaaaaaa.. como sois los midgardianos… ¿Crees que os vais a salir con la vuestra?, ya llegan los chitauri, y nada va a cambiar eso, ni mi hemano, ni el soldado, ese hombre sin tiempo, ni la zorra esa pelirroja, ni Burton, ni ese monstruo, que intenta aparentar ser un hombre… Y mucho menos tu, hombre de acero.

-Da igual, si no podemos salvar la tierra la vengaremos… y creo que a más de uno y a más de dos les gustaría pegarte una buena somanta de palos… y yo soy uno de esos…- sonrió y mostró esa hilera de blancos dientes que a tantas mujeres acabó por convencerlas de acostarse con él, antes de empezar esa relación con Pepper.

-Oh! No deberías haberte quitado la armadura.

-Ya bueno… ya lleva mucho trote… pero bueno, ahora eso no va al caso… ¿una copa?

-Bueno… ¿Por qué no?.

En ese momento Tony se quedó bloqueado. ¿en serio le iba a aceptar esa copa para bebérsela, o solo la quería para humillarle y después acabar con él como la rata inmunda que Stark creía que era Loki? Pero se la puso, aunque en ese momento le hubiera gustado envenenarlo para que le diera un buen dolor de tripa.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, Loki estaba sentado en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas, mirando la ciudad, como llegaban más y más bicharracos babosos y asquerosos… Parecía triste además, estaba cabizbajo…

Tony le acercó la copa a Loki, él la miró, la cogió, miró a Stark con los ojos anegados de lágrimas, y se la bebió de un trago. Tony se quedó patidifuso ante esa escenita.

-Yo… yo… ¿Qué he hecho?- se agarró las piernas con los brazos y empezó a llorar como un desconsolado. Y que iba a hacer Tony.. básicamente, darle golpecitos en la espalda, como si se tratara de un niño pequeño al que acaban de decir que Santa Claus no existe.

Loki le empezó a soltar todo lo que tenía dentro: la envidia hacia su hermano, que en realidad no es hijo de Odín, y que lo único que buscó era ser el igual de su hermano, que su padre le hiciera más caso, que no le dejara abandonado. Tony se sintió identificado. Su padre, Howard, siempre tenía más tiempo para sus proyectos que para él, y nunca pasaban tiempo juntos. Creía que la culpa de que él fuera tal y como era ahora, un narcisista redomado, egocéntrico y un prepotente, la tenía su progenitor.

-Tranquilo… yo también he pasado por eso… mi padre era lo más… déjalo… todo está bien. – no se podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, consolar a un tío que está mal de la cabeza y que está destruyendo una ciudad, ofreciéndole whisky y palabras de consuelo y tranquilidad. Ese no era el Tony Stark que conocía el mundo exterior.

Entonces Loki se giró para verle la cara y en ese momento Tony se quedó paralizado, embelesado. Esas dos esmeraldas que Loki tenía bañadas en lágrimas le hicieron sentir algo que nunca antes sintió. Empatía. Pero lo que vino después fue lo más extraño. Sintió unas profundas ganas de tocarle la cara esa faz blanca y tersa como el mármol. Loki no pudo sentirse más bien… Y le besó. Si le besó y Stark, sorprendiéndose de lo que estaba haciendo, le correspondió con amor y ternura, aquello que Loki tanto ansiaba, eso que nadie más le había dado nunca, ni siquiera las mujeres que se había llegado a llevar a la cama en Asgard. Pero ese sentimiento también lo tenía Stark, y se sentía como nunca antes. No pudieron resistirse y ese beso que en un principio era de consuelo y ternura, se tornó un torbellino de pasión, introduciéndose la lengua en sendas bocas, con respiraciones alteradas y recorriéndose mutuamente sus anatomías con las manos, lentamente, como si el tiempo se hubiera parado, y ese momento fuera eterno, y eso era lo que tanto Loki como Tony deseaban en ese momento. Que ese momento no acabara nunca.

Tony se apartó para verle la cara a ese dios, le quitó la casaca que llevaba encima, le quitó la camisa y Loki solo le quitó la camiseta de Black Sabbath a Stark para admirar su cuerpo solo distorsionado por ese halo de luz de su pecho, que incluso podría emular su propia alma, tal y como Tony era en realidad: una persona buena, pura, con un corazón de oro. Y Loki no iba a desperdiciar ese cuerpo que se le mostraba delante y que le provocó una erección. Obviamente llevaban unas cuantas copas de más, pero eso a Tony no le importaba en absoluto, y entre que reseguía ese cuerpo cincelado por los ángeles y que Loki empezó a reseguir su cuerpo de cintura para abajo, su pene también reaccionó, creciendo bajo sus pantalones, cosa que puso aún más al asgardiano, quien le empujó hacia el gran sofá del salón, cerniéndose sobre él lentamente, como un tigre que acecha a su presa, quitándose los pantalones de mientras, quedándose en ropa interior.

-Me parece, hombre de acero, que ya no eres tan fuerte como antes. Unas copas de más anulan hasta al más fuerte de los hombres, dejándole a merced de la submisión. Como me gustas Tony…

Tony empezaba a sudar, no sabía si de miedo o de excitación, pero le agarró las nalgas a Loki con una mano, con la otra el cuello, y le postró en el sofá, y haciendo uso de sus artes seductoras, le miró con esos ojos profundos, le lamió el cuello.

-Y tu, un dios asgardiano, entregando su cuerpo a un simple humano, a un ser que podrías haber aniquilado nada más entrar por esa puerta. Tú, hermanastro del dios del trueno, si te viera Thor ahora… Pues si yo te gusto mucho, tu a mí me encantas.

Loki empezó a quitarle los pantalones a su hombre, y Tony, levanto las caderas para que le fuera más fácil. Empezaron a rozarse mutuamente y a besarse como nunca antes lo habían hecho ninguno de los dos. Pero en ese momento un cristal se rompió y apareció una tercera persona en la sala. Ni más ni menos que Thor, que quedó tan sorprendido ante esa imagen, que Mjölnir se cayó al suelo y provocó un estruendo en toda la sala.

-¿PERO QUE COÑO…?

-Heheheeeeee… hombre grandullón, ¿Cómo tu por aquí?- dijo Tony levantándose rápidamente del sofá para ir a buscar sus pantalones que estaban al otro lado de sala.

-¿ SE PUEDE SABER QUE COJONES ANDAS HACIENDO STARK?- dijo Thor, bueno dijo… chilló como un desesperado.

-Hermano… no es…

-NO ME DIGAS QUE NO ES LO QUE PARECE… PORQUE ES EXACTAMENTE LO QUE PARECE… TE ESTABAS TIRANDO A MI HERMANO?

-¡Empezó él!- clamó Stark, asomando la cabeza por encima del mostrador del mini-bar.

Como Thor sabía que la mayor cualidad de su hermano era la de manipular a la gente a su antojo, no le sorprendió nada la acusación hacia su hermano. Cogió a Stark, ya vestido y lo sentó junto a Loki, que tenía cara de haber visto un fantasma, de lo aterrorizado que estaba delante de la cólera de su hermano mayor, y agarró el Mjölnir. Y en ese momento todo todo se volvió negro para los tres.


End file.
